Darth Deeskor
: "The Empire with their petty inner quarrels and the Jedi with their ignorant ideals of mercy, which they would brand as an alternative to justice; neither shall perform with the efficiency required to rule, and so a third party must step in to reform the broken galaxy they have left in their wake. I am that party." ― Darth Deeskor ― Darth Deeskor was a Sith reformist who ruled over the Kesh Order throughout the time period of the Eternal Alliance. Born as Sendure, she was trained for many years in the Sith Academy of Dromund Kaas before leaving the Empire for a time and joining a cell of the Exchange on Tatooine, where she married the cell leader, known only as “Bloodboot” in order to gain power and influence within the criminal syndicate. During this time, her actions caught the attention of a recruiter or the Kesh Order, a Sith Lord named Lord Sential, who convinced her to join him and abandoned the Exchange. Sendure slowly but surely proved herself worthy as a member of Darth Keshtah’s order, earning herself the rank of Lord before her master and follow apprentice Darth Anara were killed by another Sith named Darth Ageresh. Seizing the opportunity in the true Sith fashion, Sendure took up the mantle of “Supreme Commander of the Kesh Order” through a quick and unquestionable seizing of power. She was soon after granted the title of Darth by a high ranking member of the Sith Empire, who then named her Deeskor. She would proceed to use what funds were available to her to reform the Order in the name of attaining personal power, and continuing the search her master had started for the legendary Edhiti Holocrons in hopes of gaining infinite power and reforging the galaxy with her acting as the herald of a new age. 'Biography' 'Early Life' "I'll enjoy watching you fail once again, you pitiful worm. Do you know why I sit in this office while you are out in the wilds doing my busywork? It is because I killed all who would dare to question me, and so now, my power will never be questioned." ― Lord Brolah to Sendure ― Sendure was born on the Sith occupied outer rim planet of Ziost around 3662 BBY , during the Age of Silence. Initially ignored by their father Darth Extrovous for their older sibling Jaruth, Sendure and her twin sister Vendure were taught for most of their early life by their mother, Thendure, in the many intricacies of Sith politics and the use of the force. Once Thendure deemed the two children were ready to prove themselves as Sith, they were sent to the Sith Academy on Dromund Kaas, where they were separated. Sendure was able to perform well enough at first to keep up with her fellow hopefuls, but Vendure fell far behind, eventually losing full contact with her sister. In time, Sendure was taken by a Pureblood Sith lord named Brolah to be his apprentice. The Sith treated her quite poorly, giving her tasks that were clearly above her skill level and punishing her dearly when she returned to lick her wounds after failures she could not have prevented. Eventually, Sendure grew tired of the treatment she had been subjected to, and decided the time had come for a change. When her master sent her on a reconnaissance mission to Tatooine in order to gather information on Exchange activity there, Sendure instead informed the Exchange of the threat they posed to the Empire, and the imminent attack plan which had been in the works for months prior; an operation which was to be carried out by her master in person. When Sendure returned to Lord Brolah, she gave him false intel, leading him directly into an ambush at the hands of the Exchange. Brolah was killed, and she was freed of his tyrannical control. 'Among the Exchange' "This is Olen 3 reporting to Exchange Operations. Czerka plant defenses have been neutralized, operations can procced as originally intended. Let's get it done." ― Sendure delivering a report as Olen 3 ― Sendure’s manipulative skills and display of craftiness earned her a position in the ranks of the Exchange, which is where she worked as an infiltrator of various Czerka Corporation operations under the codename Olan 3 for 10 months. She proved to be rather skilled in the field, utilizing her talents for deception to nearly completely remove Czerka’s enterprise on Tatooine, which dealt a massive blow to the Exchange’s rival business there. Despite her occupation, joining a criminal organization did nothing to cause Sendure to forget her Sith roots, and she would use every opportunity available to her to grow her power base. She seduced the head of the Tatooine Exchange, a Human male who went by ‘Bloodboot’, and the two became wed. Sendure even convinced him that she be made first mate… after the man who previously held the position strangely abandoned his post. Bloodboot was no fool, however, and in time began to see Sendure’s slowly laying the groundwork for claiming his sect of the Exchange. He knew challenging his wife openly would surely result in his death, and so he assigned her an obscene amount of work in order to eliminate any time she had to scheme. Sendure obeyed his commands, knowing a mutiny would not be possible, for if anything could have been said about Bloodboot, it was that the hold he had over his men was strong. Luckily, Sendure didn’t need to endure this for long, for a Sith Lord by the name of Sential had taken notice of her power in the force and cunning mind (through means she did not know), and invited her to return to the Sith Order through an extremely selective Academy which went far above and beyond those found on Dromund Kaas and Korriban. Sendure knew she would gain no more under the Exchange, and so she accepted the offer, stealing a small shuttle ship from the Exchange while her husband slept and departing the planet. 'Joining the Order' "I was attracted to this life because of the promise of a cool sea breeze, new adventures, and freedom from the wretched people who live across this galaxy. I've learned much since coming here, and most importantly I've seen that even the most powerful of the Sith are vulnerable to the mindless attractions of love." ― Darth Deeskor ― Upon arriving on Manaan, Deeskor met a Sith Lord named Varquarish and the head of the Order, Darth Keshtah. Almost immediately, she was tested by Keshtah, being placed up against the order’s strongest acolyte, Chilar, a Sith Pureblood around the age of nineteen. Sendure lost the battle miserably, and as a reward for his success, Chillar was taken as Keshtahs apprentice. This defeat was only the first of many Sendure would experience in her early days in the Kesh Order, mainly due to the lack of attention her previous master had provided her (at least that's what she claimed). Eventually Sendure’s sister, Vendure, was recruited to the Order. This did not bode well for Sendure, however, as Vendure felt she had been abandoned by Sendure and refused to speak to her. The rage which had been accumulating since her arrival on Manaan then boiled over, and the enraged Sendure left the Order and traveled to her families new estate on Dromund Kaas (As Ziost had been consumed by this time), killing her brother and father in their sleep. Before she could complete her massacre, Thendure awoke and fought her off, but not before being severely injured. Deeskor fled Dromund Kaas, once again, returning to the Order to find that a Sith Twi'Lek named Tas'rae had somehow joined during her absence and became Keshtah’s apprentice. Sendure became jealous, feeling she deserved the role despite her shortcomings, and to make matters worse, a rumor began to circulate that Keshtah was attracted to Tas'rae. Only a few weeks after Sendure returned, Tas'rae killed the traitor apprentice Chilar and earned the rank of Sith Lord. Once again, Sendure felt cheated, and her anger fueled her power. She quickly began to surpass her fellow acolytes, learning and observing whatever she could from the better of her peers, and studying and training in the lightsaber form of Makashi with whatever time She could spare. Before long, she was assembling a noticeable portfolio, and was noticed by Keshtah. She continued performing to the best of her ability until Keshtah really couldn’t deny her the role apprentice if he wanted to. After proving herself in the eyes of Keshtah and by extent, the Order, Tas'rae offered her friendship and began referring to Sendure as her sister... Sendure only saw this gesture as a sign that Tas’rae was threatened and afraid of her, and this made her a threat. She began planning Tas'raes demise. Whatever she had planned never came to pass, however, for no more than a month after Sendure’s promotion, Tas'rae was promoted to Darth despite failing to stop the Jedi Anameki from escaping (Something no-one but Sendure was punished for) and, in Sendure’s mind, once again doing nothing of significant value to earn such a title. Sendure now knew she had no chance of killing the Twi’lek without severe punishment from her lover Keshtah, so she played the long game. 'Empress Eternal' "I had no ill will towards Keshtah, my master taught me well and his usefulness was far from exausted. Though without him and his little pet to stand in my way, there is nothing hindering me from taking my rightful place as the true Empress of this order and the galaxy beyond!" ― Darth Deeskor addressing the Lords of the Order upon her promotion to Supreme Commander ― Another year passed, during which Sendure had been promoted to Lord and assigned to be the Overseer of the Order. Darth Anara (the name given to Tas’rae upon becoming a Darth) had gone missing, and a restless Keshtah (now quite badly hiding his affection for her) departed the planet to search for her. Time passed, and no communication was received from Keshtah, and so Darth Narrow stepped in as temporary head of the Order until Keshtah or Anara returned. Narrow couldn’t resist abusing his newfound power, tearing away at the structure of the Order by creating conflict between its members. Plans had begun at the hands of four of the Sith Lords within the Order (Tarel, Sendure, Kuai, and Jullma) to end the chaos and eliminate Narrow, but the arrival of Anara in a stasis pod put their plans on hold. When questioned, Anara remembered nothing of what had happened to her, but Keshtah’s lightsaber rested next to where she had slept in the pod. Sendure initiated a wide scale search of the Academy, and unearthed a transmission between her sister and a Sith Lord named Darth Ageresh. The two had made plans to kill Keshtah prior to his disappearance by kidnapping Tas’rae and using her as bait to lure the Supreme Commander from his stronghold, and stop the Order from gaining the remaining artifacts known as the Edhiti Holocrons. Anara, through pretending to agree that the Edhiti Holocrons were dangerous relics and offering them to Ageresh, convinced him to come to the stronghold, where he was met with only Anara herself - and she challenged him to a duel. The far more powerful Ageresh was able to kill Anara, but not before she was able to damage his cybernetics, weakening him enough for her apprentice Riahtra to kill him. When Sendure found the bodies of the two Darths, she took full credit for each of their deaths, and threatened Riah into silence. She then proceeded to contact Darth Feshath, a co-conspirator of Anara’s plot, and told him of her victories. He then named her Darth Deeskor. The newly ‘Darth Deeskor’ took Riahtra as her own apprentice, and then immediately made use of her new authorities as the self-proclaimed Empress of the Order. She deemed the Order’s main prerogative hunting down the remaining members of her family and capturing them, along with continuing the search her late master had begun for the Edhiti Holocrons. Eventually, Deeskor’s expenditures caught up with her, and the Order’s funds began to dwindle. Deeskor was forced to make budget cuts, but rather than removing some of the Order’s many luxuries she executed all of the Acolytes in the order transferring it fully into a powerbase. She would then begin the search for a very different Sith relic, the legendary lightsaber of Exar Kun; a new mission in mind… the complete conquest of the Galaxy. Personality and Traits Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith of the Kesh Order Category:The Sith Empire Category:The Exchange Category:Supreme Commander Category:Darths